Au nom de ma haine
by Virgo Slytherin
Summary: Un beau matin d'automne, rien de particulier. Des amants? Normal, me direz-vous. La distribution matinale du courrier dans la Grande Salle, rien de plus banal. Une lettre de déclaration, complètement classique. Sauf que cette fois, c'est une déclaration de haine.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Au nom de ma haine

**Genre** : Romance, yaoï citronné, plusieurs chapitres de prévus

**Auteur** : Virgo Aries, avec l'aide de sa conscience un brin (très) givrée

**Pairing: Harry / Drago**

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K.R, l'histoire seule est de moi, et mon unique profit sont les reviews que vous aurez peut-être la gentillesse de me laisser :3

**Note** : Ne me demandez pas d'où sort cette idée de fic, car vous ne voulez pas savoir de quoi je rêve la nuit! *Justement, tu viens de vendre la mèche là...* Oh, ne faites pas attention à ma conscience, elle est mauvaise langue! *Mais oui, bien sûr* Ce chapitre est assez court, car il s'agit du prologue. Je ferai une suite si ce début vous plaît!

*Commencez donc à lire, sinon elle va encore divaguer... Bonne lecture!*

OoOoO

_**Prologue**_

C'était un jour comme les autres, en ce début d'automne. Un lundi matin normal, où les rayons du soleil n'avaient à nouveau pas pu atteindre la fenêtre du dortoir des Serpentards, situé sous le lac. Une matinée où un beau blond s'était extirpé de mauvaise grâce de ses épaisses couvertures, afin de prendre une douche et de s'habiller, puis – évidemment – se coiffer.

\- Drago, lève – toi bon sang !

\- Hmmmmmmgn… fut la seule réponse, inintelligible au demeurant, qu'obtint Blaise Zabini, Meilleur Ami Officiel du numéro un des vert et argent.

Loin de s'en offusquer, et mu par l'habitude, il écarta vivement les rideaux du seul lit à baldaquin encore occupé, et vira sans ménagement son occupant sur le sol.

\- AAAAAAAAAH! Mais t'es malade!

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, sourit narquoisement le basané.

Pendant que le blond jurait fort peu élégamment et tentait de se dépêtrer des draps, il descendit lire un peu dans la salle commune pour l'attendre. Ils avaient encore largement le temps avant de commencer les cours de toute façon…

Enfin libéré de sa prison de tissu, Drago se leva, et se dirigea vers les douches de la salle de bain attenante en semant son pyjama de soie sur le trajet. Il était bordélique, et il aimait ça. Il alluma distraitement l'eau en la réglant bien chaude, et soupira d'aise quand celle-ci lui cingla le visage. Il avait besoin qu'on le secoue le matin, pour débrumer un peu, même si Blaise manquait un tantinet de subtilité. Alors une bonne douche brûlante, ça n'était sûrement pas de refus.

Comme chaque fois, il plaqua ses cheveux trempés en arrière pour qu'ils ne le dérangent pas. Comme chaque fois, il fit couler une attirante substance dorée dans sa paume, avant de la faire énergiquement mousser dans ses mèches claires. Comme chaque fois, il rinça sa plus grande fierté – capillaire, bien sûr - avec attention, puis se saisit d'un petit savon blanc. Comme chaque fois, il le frotta entre ses mains puis les passa sur ses bras, ses épaules, ses clavicules et son cou, son ventre musclé, ses hanches et ses jambes, s'occupant des parties les plus sensibles en dernier. Comme chaque fois. Il coupa le jet lorsqu'il fut entièrement rincé, et frictionna vigoureusement ses cheveux avec une serviette vert sombre, en utilisant une autre pour son corps. Totalement nu, il revint dans le dortoir et enfila un boxer noir avant de choisir soigneusement ses vêtements du jour dans son armoire.

Être le dernier à se préparer était un de ses petits plaisirs quotidiens, car il pouvait se balader dans la chambre en tenue d'Adam tout son saoul, il savait que personne n'y reviendrait. Et s'il s'avérait que ce soit le cas, eh bien, il s'en moquait. Objectivement, il était parfait, autant en faire profiter les autres, même quelques secondes dans leur vie, non ?

Il enfila donc un jean noir serré, une chemise gris clair et des chaussures. Plus précisément, l'équivalent sorcier des Converse : même forme, même toile ici noire. Sauf que là, des serpents argentés ondulaient sur toute la surface sombre. Les lacets étaient gris, eux aussi. Satisfait, il retourna dans l'autre pièce et se planta devant le lavabo, où il entreprit de décoiffer savamment ses cheveux. A une lointaine époque, il mettait du gel pour qu'ils restent bien tirés en arrière, mais il préférait pouvoir profiter de leur douceur à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Et puis ça abîmait sa magnifique chevelure, ce qui était proprement inadmissible.

Enfin, il se regarda dans le miroir mural, sourit, et sortit du dortoir après avoir récupéré son sac prêt depuis la veille au soir. Sautillant presque de bonne humeur, il rejoignit Théo Blaise qui discutaient du livre que lisait ce dernier, et ils quittèrent les cachots tous ensemble. Leur entrée dans la Grande Salle fut aussi remarquée que d'habitude, ils n'étaient pas les Sex Symbols de Poudlard pour rien. Drago sourit de plus belle. Oui, c'était une ensoleillée, très belle et absolument normale matinée.

Harry revint en courant dans son dortoir, et se jeta sous la douche, pendant que les autres dormaient encore. Il lava sa tignasse le plus vite possible, avant de se savonner en un éclair, toujours haletant de sa course. Il aurait pu prendre son temps et laisser les autres envahir à leur tour la salle de bain, mais il _adorait_ l'adrénaline. Et puis il aimait que son look reflète sa vie : totalement débraillée, et constamment à cent à l'heure.

De leur côté, les garçons émergeaient lentement, maudissant le matin d'exister. Dean et Seamus venaient à peine de trouver le courage de se lever, qu'ils virent un Harry complètement nu à la peau encore humide débouler dans un dérapage pas tout à fait contrôlé, ouvrant son armoire au passage. Un regard entendu plus tard, ils étaient chacun d'un côté du jeune homme, une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur son torse. Ils n'étaient pas plus vêtus que lui.

Laissant leurs souffles se perdre dans le cou hâlé dans le but de le faire frissonner, ils levèrent les yeux vers lui avec envie, et purent le voir se mordiller la lèvre inférieure d'un air contrit. Il était plus qu'évident qu'il luttait contre lui-même.

\- Désolé les gars, mais il est déjà sept heure et demie… vous serez jamais prêts à temps si on le fait maintenant.

Deux plaintes déçues et suppliantes accompagnées d'yeux larmoyants lui répondirent. Il eut un sourire sincèrement désolé et donna un baiser papillon aux deux jeunes hommes, avant de les pousser vers la salle d'eau.

\- On se rattrapera ce soir, promis, leur chuchota-t-il avant de leur donner une fessée taquine.

Protestant pour la forme, le noir et l'irlandais allèrent prendre leur douche à contrecœur, bien que désormais impatients de voir la journée de cours se terminer. Le Survivant, lui, portait maintenant un jean bleu délavé avec un débardeur noir légèrement transparent, ainsi que des baskets de la même couleur. Juste de quoi éveiller la convoitise, sans être indécent de quelque façon que ce soit. Puis il entreprit de réveiller Neville et Ron, qui se traînèrent en râlant jusque sous l'eau, et décida de faire son sac en attendant que les deux premiers levés – excepté lui évidemment – ne sortent.

Il ne lui manquait que son livre de Potions, matière avec laquelle ils commençaient d'ailleurs à neuf heures, quand ils revinrent. Tout en s'habillant rapidement, ils le regardèrent fouiller frénétiquement son coin de la chambre, amusés.

\- Tu cherches un truc, Ry ?

\- Ouais, t'aurais pas vu mon livre de Potions, Seam' ?

Dean se pencha alors pour récupérer quelque chose sous le lit de Ron, et lui tendit l'ouvrage convoité en disant, goguenard

\- Il a dû dégager là hier soir, quand on a investi ton lit en virant à la hâte tout ce qu'il y avait dessus…

Leurs yeux se perdirent dans le vague tandis que des passages terriblement chauds de la soirée précédente leur revenaient. D'un mouvement parfaitement synchrone, ils secouèrent la tête et quittèrent la Tour Gryffondor pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Bien vite, la discussion dériva sur ce qu'ils feraient lorsqu'ils auraient le dortoir pour eux seuls après le dîner – Ron et Neville se sentaient toujours étrangement pris de passion pour la salle commune dans ces moments-là…

Dean et Seamus sortaient ensemble depuis deux ans, et s'aimaient réellement, mais Harry était devenu leur amant il y a un peu moins d'un an. Ce n'était absolument pas prémédité, bien au contraire. Un soir, le brun avait voulu aller chercher la Carte des Maraudeurs qu'il avait oubliée dans sa malle, et était donc rentré dans la chambre. Icelle étant sous un sort de silence mais pas protégée par un _Collaporta_, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il allait trouver en ouvrant la porte.

Des vêtements jonchaient le sol jusqu'au lit du fond, celui de l'irlandais, où ce dernier chevauchait avec ardeur un Dean gémissant. Le rythme langoureux, l'atmosphère chargée d'une sensualité presque sauvage, l'érotisme pur de la scène avait rapidement fait réagir le héros de Gryffondor. Loin d'être gêné, il était resté immobile quelques secondes à se demander comment faire pour s'ajouter à la partie. La question avait été prestement résolue par deux mains tendues vers lui, ainsi que deux regards de convoitise posés sur le relief qui déformait déjà une certaine zone de son jean.

Contrairement à ce que les autres Maisons pensaient, notamment les Serpentards, les Gryffondors n'étaient pas prudes du tout, et ne se prenaient jamais la tête quand il s'agissait de sexe. Sentiments ou pas, à deux ou plus, amants exclusifs ou non, rien n'arrêtait un lion. Depuis cet évènement, qui avait duré de longues heures au demeurant, ils étaient devenus un trio d'amants où Harry n'éprouvait absolument rien d'autre que du désir. Et ça leur convenait parfaitement à tous les trois. Pas d'obligations, pas une amitié trop forte non plus, et les sentiments du couple qui n'étaient pas un problème car ils n'avaient aucune raison d'être jaloux, tout comme Harry. Du plaisir à l'état pur, sans contraintes. Le bonheur, quoi.

Mais il y avait une ombre à ce si beau tableau, une ombre qui s'appelait Malefoy, et qui obsédait le surpuissant rouge et or. Mais ça, vous allez bientôt comprendre pourquoi. D'ailleurs, le blond en question prenait déjà son petit-déjeuner lorsqu'il vit les trois jeunes hommes s'installer à leur table. Visiblement, leur discussion n'était pas très catholique – il reconnaîtrait ce discret et pervers sourire en coin entre mille. Il connaissait les traits et les expressions de l'orphelin par cœur. Contrairement au reste de l'école, il n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre la relation qui liait les trois Gryffondors. Et à chaque fois qu'il voyait ces deux crétins, il avait envie de les étriper pour oser toucher Harry. Mais comme d'habitude, il devait faire taire sa jalousie et sa rage pour garder son masque d'Ennemi-juré-de-Potter.

Il se souviendrait à jamais de ce matin-là. Ce matin maudit où il avait tout compris sur Thomas, Finnigan et Harry. Ce matin où les détails subtils lui avaient indiqué que s'ils étaient arrivés aussi tard et essoufflés à la Grande Salle avant les cours, c'est parce qu'ils n'avaient sûrement pas été très _sages_. Ce matin, personne d'autre que lui n'avait saisi cette réalité qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Car oui, ce matin-là, Drago avait réalisé brusquement qu'il voulait le Survivant pour lui seul, et pas juste une nuit. C'est ce matin tant honni qu'il était passé intérieurement de Prince à esclave de ses sentiments, qu'il haïssait de le rendre si faible à ses propres yeux.

Mais c'est aujourd'hui, en ce matin jusqu'alors normal, en ce début de journée terriblement banale, qu'il reçut _cette_ lettre.

_Drago,_

_Si tu espères une lettre pleine de bons sentiments dégoulinants, c'est raté. Non, je n'ai pas hésité des mois à t'envoyer cette missive, je ne l'ai pas recommencée des milliers de fois. Je l'ai écrite d'une traite, avec dès le premier mot la ferme intention de te la faire parvenir. Tu voudrais que je te supplie de m'accorder un minimum d'attention, ou au moins quelques regards un peu moins glaciaux ? _

_Alors ne lis pas plus loin._

_Car vois-tu, si je t'adresse ces lignes, c'est pour que tu saches à quel point je te hais. _

_Aussitôt que j'ai du temps pour laisser mes pensées vagabonder, elles reviennent vers toi, au prochain coup déloyal que tu trouveras le moyen de le faire. Mes amis disent qu'en dehors des cours, je deviens de plus en plus renfermé, mais je m'en moque. Pourquoi ? Parce que je me demande sans cesse ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter un tel mépris, et je n'en sais toujours rien. J'adore me battre avec toi, car la haine que je perçois alors dans tes yeux n'est destinée qu'à moi, et c'est la seule chose qui me fait me sentir réellement vivant. _

_Pour toi, c'est une déclaration d'amour ? Ne t'y trompe pas. Je te hais. Comment peux-tu sourire continuellement avec une telle arrogance quand ma vie est un gigantesque chaos ? _

_Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je rêve de te faire subir. Ce n'est ni doux ni tendre, mais violent et malsain. Je veux te faire souffrir et te soumettre jusqu'à te briser, pour que cet air suffisant soit enfin arraché de ton visage. Je t'observe sans cesse, je traque tes faiblesses, j'attends que tu fasses un faux pas. Car ce jour viendra, n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Te voilà averti._

_Profite bien de la liberté qu'il te reste,_

_Harry James Potter_

* * *

Alors? A votre avis, où était notre Sauveur national avant de rentrer précipitamment dans sa Tour? Quelle sera la réaction de Drago? Qu'est-ce qui se cache derrière cette lettre pour le moins étrange? Et surtout, est-ce que vous voulez la réponse à ces questions? *Hésitez pas à le dire, elle adore les reviews, elle est folle de joie à chaque fois qu'elle en reçoit une... parole de conscience!*


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Au nom de ma haine

**Auteur** : Virgo Slytherin

**Pairing: HP / DM**

**Disclaimer** : tout est à J. K. Rowling, excepté l'histoire ci-dessous

**Note** : voici le chapitre deux! Avant tout, je tiens à vous dire que je suis désolée de mon énorme retard. Chaque chapitre ou OS passe d'abord par une version manuscrite (sans quoi je "bloque"), et j'ai eu très peu de temps ces dernières semaines pour écrire puis recopier sur ordinateur. Sachez que j'y ai consacré un maximum de temps, et que ce sera encore le cas à l'avenir. J'essayerai de rédiger le chapitre suivant plus rapidement, promis.

Allez, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Drago contempla le parchemin noirci d'une écriture régulière et anguleuse, interdit. Dire que celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir, serait un euphémisme. Ne sachant comment interpréter cette lettre, il leva les yeux vers son auteur. Qui l'ignora royalement. Effectivement, Harry Potter semblait très concentré sur ce que racontait Thomas, et n'avait visiblement cure du désarroi du Serpentard- s'en était-il seulement rendu compte ? Celui-ci se reprit aussitôt qu'il sentit quelqu'un sur sa gauche tenter de lui prendre son précieux billet d'amour. Il transperça Parkinson du regard, et rangea la feuille dans son sac, soigneusement. Il se leva et quitta la Grande Salle, Blaise naturellement sur ses talons. Les iris verts ne se posèrent pas sur lui, il était dans le couloir maintenant. S'il voulait comprendre, il devait analyser l'étrange missive sans compter sur l'aide bienveillante de son expéditeur.

\- C'était de Potter, n'est-ce pas ? questionna son ami alors qu'ils pénétraient dans les cachots.

Un simple coup d'œil suffit, de toute façon il savait qu'il avait vu juste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Décortiquer chacune de ces foutues lignes. M'est avis qu'il est grand temps que j'apprenne à penser comme un Gryffondor.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle de Potions, il leur restait un quart d'heure, aussi s'assirent-ils -élégamment- contre le mur en face de la porte. Le blond sortit le rouleau reçu peu de temps auparavant, une plume et un parchemin vierge. Le noir déroula la lettre, la lut et siffla avec admiration.

\- Félicitations, Dray ! T'es amoureux d'un putain de psychopathe.

Seul un regard polaire lui répondit. Oh, il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu ! Se moquer des sentiments d'un Drago Malefoy épris figurait clairement en tête de la liste noire du Guide de Survie du Serpentard- édition Promo née en 1980. Mais bon, les Zabini avaient toujours eu un rapport tordu à la mort.

De son côté, le Prince des verts avait déjà répertorié plusieurs de ses conclusions, et était désormais en manque d'inspiration. Voici ce qui était écrit :

« _Début très clair, va droit au but. Motif noté noir sur brun. Semblerait que je l'obsède. Aime sentir mon amour, qu'il perçoit comme de la haine. Visiblement convaincu de me détester. En a après mon masque. En colère contre moi, mais probablement pas à cause de moi. Peut-être incapable de gérer le contrecoup de la guerre ? »_

La bataille finale avait eu lieu l'été dernier, et tous étaient revenus à l'école cette année. Oui, tous, élèves comme professeurs. Comment avaient-ils fait pour tous s'en sortir indemnes ? C'est simple : Potter les avait enfermés à l'intérieur même de Poudlard. Puis il était sorti affronter le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Seul.

Ce jour-là, Drago avait cru mourir de désespoir quand il avait vu le Survivant recevoir de plein fouet le troisième Impardonnable, puis s'écrouler. Une larme, unique traîtresse, avait coulé. Comme coupé de la réalité, il avait vu Voldemort se pencher avec un sourire victorieux au-dessus du corps sans vie. Il n'avait pas tout de suite compris lorsqu'une main hâlée s'était saisie de la gorge blême du Lord, insufflant directement l'Avada Kedavra dans cette carcasse décharnée. Il n'avait eu aucune ré action quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était désintégré, ses cendres se dispersant au gré du vent violent qui giflait le parc du collège. Puis Harry s'était relevé, et son cœur avait menacé de céder face au trop-plein abrupt d'émotions. Si avant il doutait encore que ce Gryffondor impétueux lui soit indispensable, à ce moment précis, il en avait acquéri l'inébranlable certitude.

Un coup de coude dans les côtes le ramena à l'instant présent. Son meilleur ami, debout devant lui, lui tendait son sac où ses affaires étaient proprement rangées. Il n'avait même pas senti qu'on lui ôtait la plume des mains. Le couloir était déjà aux trois quarts plein, aussi se releva-t-il avec classe. Potter était là, souriant avec amusement à une blague de son pote belette. Sa commissure droite était clairement étirée, mais il ne riait pas. Voilà bien longtemps qu'Harry Potter ne riait plus.

Le blond n'aurait su dire quel fut le sujet de la leçon du jour. Ils se trouvaient en septième année pour la deuxième fois, gracieuseté de la guerre, et il détenait largement le niveau ASPIC dans cette matière. Il pouvait légitimement se permettre d'agir de manière automatique pendant ces cours-ci, afin de laisser son esprit vagabonder.

Ce qu'il s'était employé à faire. Et maintenant qu'il y songeait de nouveau, une de ses réflexions précédentes le frappait : Potter ne riait plus. Il souriait, il ricanait parfois, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Pourtant, Potter était le Survivant, le Sauveur, l'icône de la perfection pour les sorciers. Il aurait dû célébrer sa victoire à n'en plus finir, profiter enfin de cette vie qu'il avait failli ne jamais poursuivre de si nombreuses fois. Mais non, au lieu de ça, Potter ne riait plus. Il ne cessait de se répéter ces quelques mots en boucles, comme une litanie malsaine et froide, aussi glaciale que la vérité qu'elle décrivait. Car Drago, suite à cet éclair de lucidité, n'était pas inquiet. Loin de là. Il était terrifié.

Il aimait voir Potter s'énerver et démarrer au quart de tour, vibrant de fougue et de détermination. Il aimait voir Potter maltraiter le bout de sa plume avec ses lèvres lorsqu'il réfléchissait à quelque chose de particulièrement tortueux. Il aimait voir Potter essayer de se débarrasser des lambeaux de sommeil qui le drapaient encore au petit-déjeuner. Il aimait voir Potter courir comme un dératé parce qu'il allait être en retard en cours, ou à son entraînement de Quidditch. Il aimait voir Potter vivre, tout simplement. Or s'il avait décidé de se taire et d'endurer l'interminable ronde des jours en silence, ça n'était pas par plaisir, mais parce qu'il voulait le bonheur d'Harry. Car ce qu'il aimait au-delà de toute commune mesure, c'était entendre Harry rire. Et il se rendait brutalement compte d'à quel point cela lui manquait, ce son chaleureux et vivifiant.

Il fallait qu'il retrouve Harry, enfoui tout au fond de Potter. Il devait lui apprendre à faire tomber son masque, car il avait la désagréable impression que celui-ci prenait le pas sur ce qu'il était réellement. Comme s'il lui échappait, lentement, et qu'il tuait un peu plus chaque jour son humanité pour survivre. Il _devait_ lui rappeler ce que c'était que de rire. Ramener Harry, peu importe le prix à payer, ç'allait être son seul but. Cependant, pour l'atteindre, il avait besoin de comprendre d'où venait cette nécessité de fuir du Gryffondor, et pourquoi il la dissimulait autant.

Il n'écouta pas un traître mot du cours d'Histoire de la Magie non plus, essayant tant bien que mal de se mettre à la place du brun, sans toutefois y parvenir. Ses déductions étaient logiques, certes intuitives mais plausibles. Alors il s'épuisait mentalement sur le mystère qu'était l'Élu. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'il avait raison, tout ce qu'il lui manquait était le pourquoi de ce comportement subtilement étrange.

Aussitôt que la cloche sonna, il quitta la salle et disparu dans les couloirs. Ni Blaise ni Pansy ne le virent à leurs côtés pour le déjeuner, et si la jeune fille était ouvertement inquiète, le noir n'en montra rien. Hors de question qu'il perde la face tandis que le Prince de Serpentard manquait à l'appel, c'était à lui de prendre la relève. Pourtant, il avait peur que le blond ne commette l'irréparable.

Et quelque part, il avait raison. Car Drago passa le reste de la journée enfermé dans sa chambre de Préfet, tournant en rond comme s'il avait l'espoir de creuser une tranchée dans son tapis. _Réfléchis comme un Gryffondor. Vois comme un Gryffondor. Comprends les choses et les gens comme un…_

Elle était là, sa solution !

Quelques minutes plus tard, son Grand-Duc s'envolait vers la Tour Gryffondor, une lettre à la patte. Plus de retour en arrière, dorénavant.

(~)

Harry souffla un bon coup en grimpant dans la Salle Commune. Malefoy s'était absenté toute la journée après le cours de Binns, et ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Il ne lui avait pas envoyé ce fichu courrier pour rien ! C'était à lui de rebâtir les murs effondrés, alors s'il se cachait, comment allait-il faire ? A part lui, il ne restait presque aucun de ses repères passés. Depuis leur première année, ils avaient toujours pu compter l'un sur l'autre, se poussant sans cesse mutuellement à se surpasser. Maintenant, il le fuyait ? Tout ça pour un foutu parchemin ? Il n'allait pas laisser passer cela, foi de Potter !

Un hibou au plumage foncé toqua du bec à l'une des fenêtres de la Tour, et un élève assis non loin lui ouvrit. C'est avec surprise que le Sauveur vit l'oiseau se percher sur le dossier du fauteuil à sa droite, puis lui tendre une patte chargée d'une lettre. Intrigué, il la récupéra et monta aussitôt s'isoler dans sa chambre, qu'il savait vide. Ce hibou, il l'avait reconnu au premier coup d'œil : celui de Malefoy fils ! A peine installé sur son lit, il déroula la missive.

_Harry, _

_Pour être honnête, ta lettre m'a surpris. Me soumettre jusqu'à me briser ? Un Malefoy ne se soumet jamais, nous n'avons pas de maître. Qu'espères-tu trouver derrière mon mépris et mon air suffisant ? Je suppose que tu n'en sais rien toi-même. Mais si tu le veux, je peux t'apprendre à voir ce qu'il y a sous cet air froid que j'arbore en permanence. _

_Je ne te méprise pas, sache-le. Je t'estime, et tu as déjà toute mon attention, ce qui est extrêmement rare. Et puis, je me suis calmé sur les coups bas depuis l'année dernière, non ? Nous pourrions repartir sur des bases plus constructives que cette bonne vieille haine. _

_Dis-moi, Harry, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne ris plus ? J'aimerais savoir ce qui te rend si sombre depuis la rentrée- même si elle n'a eu lieu que la semaine dernière, j'ai bien remarqué que depuis maintenant un an, ton rire ne résonne plus à Poudlard. Viens m'attraper, si c'est ce que tu veux, je ne me défendrai pas. Toutefois, sois bien conscient que je ne le fais pas pour rien. Tu veux savoir quelle en est la raison ? Alors viens._

_Je t'attends, _

_Drago Lucius Malefoy _

Cette fouine se fichait de lui ?! Oh, il allait le sentir passer…

Les étudiants présents dans la Salle Commune virent leur Prince redescendre de son dortoir dans un état de fureur encore jamais vu- ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Ses yeux avaient viré au vert presque noir, ses joues étaient rouges de colère et sa magie crépitait tout autour de lui en un halo destructeur. Tous s'écartèrent bien loin de lui alors qu'il rejoignait le tableau qui gardait l'entrée. Dans les couloirs, ce ne fut guère différent : tous ceux qu'il croisait se plaquaient contre les murs pour éviter un douloureux dommage collatéral. Trois escaliers et vingt-sept couloirs plus tard, il toquait à la porte de Préfet de Malefoy.

Le battant s'ouvrit, et avant que le blond ait compris quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva poussé violemment en arrière. Devant lui se tenait le Survivant, dans un état de rage absolument indescriptible, auréolé de magie verte vibrant intensément. Dans sa main, il tenait un parchemin froissé, dont les quelques mots visibles lui permirent d'identifier le message qu'il avait envoyé seulement quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QU'IL T'A PRIS, LA FOUINE?!

\- Mais de qu-

\- C'EST QUOI CETTE MERDE ?! hurla-t-il en brandissant le feuillet froissé.

Le Serpentard resta interdit un instant, fixant les yeux assombris de son ennemi officiel. Visiblement, c'était peine perdue s'il voulait lui parler. Restait la seule manière de communiquer qu'ils aient jamais partagé : il lui décolla une droite magistrale.

Le Gryffondor fut sonné l'espace d'une seconde, puis il riposta avec un coup de pied retourné dans les côtes. Heureusement, Drago avait tout juste eu le temps d'anticiper le mouvement et d'amortir le coup avec ses bras. Il grimaça de douleur, mais parvint à étourdir son adversaire en le frappant sèchement à la tempe. Tout en reculant sous la force du coup de poing, Harry réussit à atteindre le visage du blond et à lui casser le nez. Celui-ci jura alors que du sang coulait abondement sur sa précieuse chemise blanche. D'un geste parfaitement synchrone, ils s'empoignèrent par le col, prêts à frapper ou gifler encore une fois.

\- C'est bon, tu es calmé ?

Le ton posé du Prince des verts sembla totalement déplacé, avec son visage ensanglanté et ses cheveux décoiffés. Quoique, le rouge et or n'était pas franchement beau à voir, lui non plus. Afin d'apaiser définitivement ses nerfs, ce dernier colla au maître des lieux une dernière gifle et souffla une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Mouais, ça devrait aller.

Drago aurait dû se sentir mal, de s'être encore battu avec le Prince de Gryffondor. Mais il se sentait seulement soulagé : son brun avait réagi, comme il l'espérait. Il était venu le voir au lieu de l'ignorer. Et ça, au fond, ça le réjouissait.

Soudainement, Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le blond avant de murmurer

\- _Episkey._

Un désagréable picotement s'empara du nez meurtri alors que ce dernier se ressoudait correctement.

\- _Tergeo._

Le sang qui maculait sa peau pâle disparut. Effectivement, il était un peu plus présentable maintenant. Vu le contexte déjà à la limite de l'absurde, il ne chercha pas la raison de ce soudain revirement d'attitude de la part du lion.

\- Allez, répond à ma question, Harry. Pourquoi tu ne ris plus ?

Le principal concerné passa une main dans sa tignasse noire, sembla chercher ses mots, puis soupira.

\- Depuis la fin de la guerre… je me sens vide. Maintenant que j'ai accompli le destin qu'on avait choisi pour moi, qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire de ma vie. Comme si… comme si j'étais devenu un objet inutile, que l'on s'apprête à jeter puisqu'il n'a plus aucun usage.

Ses yeux, revenus à leur beau vert habituel, étaient perdus dans le vague et cachaient difficilement sa peine. Tout le monde continuait de l'admirer, et il en serait toujours ainsi. Mais le vert et argent pouvait comprendre sa peur : ce pour quoi il s'était battu tant d'années était enfin achevé, et il n'avait plus aucun but désormais.

Une pensée s'imposa d'elle-même à lui : il saurait lui redonner le goût de vivre, il en était absolument certain. Mais pour cela, il avait besoin que le lion le laisse faire, lui donne sa confiance. Il restait un dernier point à éclaircir, et il pourrait commencer à agir véritablement.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu envoyé cette lettre ?

\- Parce que… c'est un peu ridicule dit à voix haute, mais… tu es mon dernier point d'accroche. On s'est toujours détestés, envers et contre tout, y compris lorsqu'on était en mission ensemble pour l'Ordre. Tu vois, c'est quelque chose qui n'a _jamais_ changé. La seule, à vrai dire. Alors je voulais m'assurer que ça resterait ainsi jusqu'à la nuit des temps.

On voyait nettement sur ses traits qu'il rechignait à se confier, ce devait être le contrecoup de son accès de fureur. D'ailleurs, il se sentait soudain las, comme s'il était usé de vivre. Rien à voir avec la présence du Prince des verts, bien entendu.

\- Et si je te proposais une solution ? fit celui-ci d'une voix curieusement apaisante. J'aimerais t'apprendre une chose qui, j'en suis convaincu, te rendra l'envie de rire.

Mieux valait y aller en douceur avec un lion blessé.

\- Et… qu'est-ce que c'est ? répondit-il d'une voix trahissant une lueur d'espoir malgré lui.

\- Je te propose de découvrir ce qu'est le bonheur, quand on est libre de faire ses propres choix.

Harry se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il réfléchissait à ces mots étranges. Le bonheur ? C'avait été, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, ce qu'on lui avait toujours refusé. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un mot. Oh, il avait beaucoup de précieux souvenirs en compagnie de ses amis, surtout Ron et Hermione, certes. Mais ils avaient tous un arrière-goût de peur, celui de ne pas voir le soleil se coucher le lendemain. On l'avait manipulé, entraîné à devenir une arme dans un seul et unique objectif. Que savait-il du véritable bonheur ? Pas grand-chose, au final. Peut-être que Drago arriverait à lui montrer comment le trouver, à profiter de sa liberté nouvellement et durement acquise. Après tout, il avait été là depuis ses premiers pas à Poudlard, que ce soit pour se haïr ou se battre côte à côte. Lentement, il leva le regard pour capter celui mercure face à lui.

\- Je ne suis pas un élève facile, Malefoy. Tu risques d'avoir un sacré travail.

\- Je suis bon professeur, tu verras.

\- Ne me déçois pas, murmura-t-il tandis que le Serpentard le prenait instinctivement dans ses bras.

Le Sauveur ne broncha pas il avait l'habitude de ce genre d'étreinte, que ce soit avec ses deux meilleurs amis, les Weasley, Sirius ou Remus. C'était réconfortant. Progressivement, il se détendit, réalisant petit à petit tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le matin. Sa lettre, la réponse, sa colère, leur bagarre, leur surprenante discussion. Et maintenant, ces bras protecteurs…

Brusquement, le Gryffondor se raidit. Les mains pâles venaient de se poser contre son dos, là où il s'était toujours arrangé pour que personne ne le touche. Il écarquilla les yeux et le repoussa immédiatement avec force, alors que sa respiration s'accélérait considérablement sous la panique. Vu son regard, il les avait senties. _Non, tout mais pas ça…_

\- Harry. Enlève ta chemise, sur le champ.

\- Hors de question, répliqua-t-il aussitôt, les dents serrées.

\- Ce n'était pas une proposition mais un _ordre _!

\- J'AI DIT NON!

\- Très bien…

D'un informulé sans baguette, Drago fit disparaître le vêtement et s'avança vivement vers son brun, qui recula aussi rapidement qu'il le put. Hélas, ce fut insuffisant car le blond s'empara de ses poignets et le poussa de toutes ses forces sur le lit, avant de l'immobiliser de son mieux sur le matelas. Le lion se débattit avec acharnement pour l'empêcher de le retourner sur le ventre, _il ne devait surtout pas les voir _! Mais son adversaire, grâce à sa position, avait le dessus et allait gagner la bataille dans quelques secondes tout au plus.

\- Arrête Malefoy, je t'en prie !

Sa voix n'était que pure panique mêlée à une terreur incontrôlable. Car oui, le Prince des rouge et or semblait terrifié. Mais ce qu'il avait senti au travers de la chemise était vraiment inquiétant, il _fallait_ qu'il vérifie. Qu'il ignore les larmes qui commençaient à brouiller ces magnifiques iris émeraude.

\- Arrête ! ARRÊTE ! _NON !_

Trop tard. Drago avait réussi. Le visage enfoui dans les couvertures, il laissa les premières gouttes salées s'échapper en silence.

Encore assis sur les hanches de l'orphelin, le blond eut un sursaut d'horreur. Voilà ce qu'il avait pu toucher sous le tissu…

Le dos hâlé sous ses yeux était _entièrement_ recouvert de cicatrices de brûlures et de lacérations, blanchâtres et nettement en relief.


End file.
